I never told you
by crystal96429
Summary: Kim and Jack was best friends until a new girl shows up and started dating Jack. Kim's life toke a turn and it was for the worst. The guys hates her and bullies her. Kim hates her life because of this. Full summary inside! Donna Tobin and Kim Crawford are friends! I don't own anything or songs except for the plot of the story. Language too like bad words, Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I'm back and better than ever! I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**-Crystal96429**

* * *

Full Summary: Kim and Jack was best friend until a new girl comes and started dating Jack. Kim's life takes a turn. The guys hates her and bullies her. They kick her out of the dojo and was replaced by the new talent show is coming up and Kim sign up for it. With the help of the girls can she get her life back? Will she tell Jack her feelings or will the guys push her too far to get her back? And who is this new girl?Donna Tobin and Kim Crawford are friends.

* * *

**No ones's POV:**

She cam in and run to her bed. You may ask who is this, or I don't care, but you should care. Well this is Kim Crawford and her life turn for the worst. This is the story of her life.

**Kim's POV"**

Here I am laying down on my bed crying my eyes out and my girls beside me, to cheer my up. If your wondering what happen well let's just say it was because of one big bitch and it is not Donna Tobin, but the new girl at the school changes everything in my life!

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but I will promise to make it longer and please review. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE. Bye!**

**-Crystal96429**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for my incorrect grammar English is my 2nd language so sorry. And I will try to update more often since I am on summer but I don't know yet. Thank you for the reviews and if you have nay ideas please pm. me and I will try to see if I can put it in the story. Please review Thanks. P.S. I don't own anything except for the plot.

* * *

I never told you

Chapter 2

Kim POV:

I can't believe they believe her instead of me. I have been his best friend since he got here and look what happen when you add a new girl to the picture. I hate their guts. Ever since she came in and started dating Jack the guys have kept their distance between me.s I am currently on my bed crying my heart out with my girls next to me and trying to cheer me up.(Grace, Mika, Julie, and Donna who is not evil). They trick me into going to this dance where the ex-best friend and girlfriend is here.

I hate this being alone and trying to fit in with the crowd. I am tired of being bully and hate myself for not having the guts to ask him out before she did. I never got to tell him that I love him.

* * *

Scene changed to school on a Monday still Kim POV.

I can't believe it is Monday. I hate Mondays, it is so boring. They just announce, that there will be a talent show this Friday and anyone can do it, and there will be two rounds. I am going to enter the talent show and the guys don't know this but I can sing and dance really good. I have the second round song pick out. It is "I never told you" by Colbie Caillat, but I still can't figure out what song I should do first. Maybe it will come to me later. First I have to enter the talent show.

I went in and saw Jack and Megan( The bitch who stole him away from me).

"Oh look the nerd has come to sign up for the talent show. What is your talent, putting everyone to sleep." said Megan.

"No, at least my talent is putting on to much make up, that looks like a four year old did or a clown." I said with a glare and a smirk. Even Jack laugh at it and tried not to, but failing epicly.

" Nerd!" said Megan.

"Bitch." I said in the same tone

"Wanna be dork." said Megan with a stupid smirk on.

"A bitch who is a slut with no life and can't even do a thing without anyone's help. Slut who wears shorty short and clothes that can be pass a babies clothes.!" I said, taking steps told her with each word and with a smirk to end it off.

I made her shut up. I walk to the sign up sheet and wrote my name to sing.

"Oh by the way bitch, you are so going down in the talent show," I said and wink at Jack then left to go to my locker then walk home.

* * *

When I went to get some water I saw something I thought I would never see. I saw here the new bitch in town and Jack new gf or should I say bitch and she is making out with a different guy. That slutty bitch! I just figure out my other song is going to be you are so going down Megan.

I went home and called the girls here to be my back up dancers and singers.( Grace, Julie,Donna, Mika).

Ring*Ring*

They all on the phone

Hey- k

Hi- g

Hey-d

hi-j

Yo-m

Do you guys mind being my back up dancers and singers for the talent show, first song only?- k

Yess!- ALL except Kim

Thanks and come to my house now! bye-k

bye- g,m,j,d.

* * *

They came in and we practice the songs. I told them what song I am going to sing for both rounds. They think I pick out great songs for the talent show. I also told them about Megan and that she is a bitch and a slut. At first they thought I was lying until I show them the picture I toke of her making out with a different guy. If you were wondering why the girls are not mad at me or bulling me is because I would never lie to them, BUT they are still dating their boyfriends. Here are the couples:

Grace and Eddie

Jerry and Mika

Milton and Julie

Donna and Brody

Jack and THE SLUT, BITCH I mean Megan.

* * *

It been 3 days since Monday so it means it is Thursday. Tomorrow is the talent show and I can't wait for it. Be prepared MEGAN( the bitch and slut) because you are so going down.

* * *

So how do you like it. I made it longer this time so I hope you would love it. I stay up all night making it. so enjoy. The next chapter would be the longest and this story is close to coming to it's end. I will have a poll soon to show what ideas story you would want next or if you have an idea and want me to do a story for it pm it to me. Thanks for you reviews and sorry if my grammar is incorrect but you know English is my 2nd language. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back! I am so sorry for the late update. I need you please go and vote for my new upcoming story because this story is about to be done. I don;t own anything except for Megan and the plot.

- Crystal96429

* * *

Chapter 3 of I never told you

I woke up to see that today is Friday. The best day of the week! Today that bitch is so going down. I hop into the shower and then change into a a pink and white stripes long sleeves shirt, a jean skirt with pink and black stripes knee high socks, an pink hugs. I went down stairs and got an apple. I toke my skateboard and my helmet. I rode to school with my guitar.

I walk into the hallways and with a big proud smile on. I can't wait for the end of school. I met up will my girls and we left to our first period.

I meet up with the girls during period at the music room. Ms. Apple( I chose apple because I was hungry) let us use it because she loves my songs and singing.

Hey girls- K

Hey-J

Hey chica- G

Hi-D

Hi-M

Let's play the first song first-K

ok-J,G,D,M

_Julie went to the piano, Grace went to the base guitar, Mika went to the drums, and Donna went to the other guitar. Kim went to the mic and pick up a guitar._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ok that was awesome-k

agree-M,J.G,D

ok we got both of the songs down. now what-g

I can show you my new song if you want-k

YES!- g,j,d,m

_Kim went to the piano._

AND I want your honest opinion should I o this song instead for the first one-k

_Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self important  
Said I'd see you soon  
That was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence_

So many questions  
I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite,  
Just being young and stupid  
And I  
I haven't been all that could've you hoped for  
But if you held on a little longer,  
You'd had more reasons to be proud  
And I

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all, goodbye  
But I know that can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here, the louder the silence  
I know that you're gone, but sometimes I swear that I hear  
your voice when the wind blows,  
So I talk to the shadows,  
Hoping you might be listening 'cause I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

* * *

so what do you think- k

all of the girl are to shock and are in tears

yes-g,j,m,d

you should do this for the talent show and we can do the songs that we have but we need another song-g

I know one, what about hero- k

yes I love that one or are you happy now.- d

Yes I know how you made the together like a mash up-j

yes-all the girls

ok lets get to work and may the best song wins -k

* * *

Let's skip to Kim and the girls dressing up for the talent show.

Kim is wearing rip skinny jeans with a pink top with roses around it and the shirt only covers the top half.

Grace is wearing a black strapless shirt with jeans.

Mika is wearing jeans with a purple and black flowering shirt.

Julie is wearing jeans and a shirt that shows her stomach.

Donna is wearing white rip jeans shorts with a yellow blouse.

It is one hour till the show starts. They are practicing their songs and the order goes like this.

acting

singing

band

dancing

acting

band

dancing

singing

singing

then the girls

acting

bit- I mean Megan

then me

* * *

The girls are up now

for our song is about our friend and her life said Donna.

**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**  
**Ha, Time for a little revenge**  
**Verse:**  
**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**  
**And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him**  
**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**  
**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**  
**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**  
**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**  
**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**[Chorus]**  
**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, Whoa**  
**She's better known for the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, Whoa**  
**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**  
**Won't make you many friends**  
**She should keep in mind,**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha**

**[Verse]**  
**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**  
**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**  
**And, she thinks I'm psycho**  
**Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but**  
**Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know**  
**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**  
**Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school**  
**So it's up to me**  
**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**[Chorus]**  
**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, Whoa**  
**She's better known for the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, Whoa**  
**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**  
**Won't make you many friends**  
**She should keep in mind,**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha**

**[Bridge]**  
**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**  
**You might have him, but haven't you heard**  
**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**  
**You might have him, but I always get the last word**  
**Whoa**

**[Chorus]**  
**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, Whoa**  
**She's better known for the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, Whoa**  
**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**  
**Won't make you many friends**  
**She should keep in mind,**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge,**

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,**  
**Cause I don't think you do, Oh**  
**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing**  
**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**  
**Let's hear the applause**  
**C'mon show me how much better you are**  
**See you deserve some applause**  
**Cause you're so much better**  
**She took him faster than you could say sabotage!**

* * *

They got a lot of cheers.

Now is the bitch turn.

she got a lot of boys cheers. AND her acting was so SLUTTY!

Well it is my turn

Hope you fall crawfish said the bitch

"Now here is Kim Crawford!"

Here this is a song called "Words" and it is an original song.

_Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self important  
Said I'd see you soon  
That was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence_

So many questions  
I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite,  
Just being young and stupid  
And I  
I haven't been all that could've you hoped for  
But if you held on a little longer,  
You'd had more reasons to be proud  
And I

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all, goodbye  
But I know that can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here, the louder the silence  
I know that you're gone, but sometimes I swear that I hear  
your voice when the wind blows,  
So I talk to the shadows,  
Hoping you might be listening 'cause I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

* * *

This story is coming to an end and the next chapter is the second to last and please go on to my profile to vote for my next story. Please review and vote. Plus I don't own any songs or the the characters just the plot and Megan is my character.


End file.
